


【露中】蜉蝣惊梦·长恨诀 02

by An_wu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, 露中 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_wu/pseuds/An_wu
Summary: 文/合欢
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 11





	【露中】蜉蝣惊梦·长恨诀 02

**Author's Note:**

> 文/合欢

02

你看到了吗？

伊万·布拉金斯基听到这句话时一度以为自己产生了幻听，房间内除他外唯一能发出声音的人此刻正被他压在身下，神情迷离，双目空洞，瘦弱的身体弯成弓状，他稍停下动作，换来的却是那人疑惑的眼神。“你刚才说什么？”他伸手拨开那人额前的头发，黏糊的汗液粘上手指，有些不耐，一切还未达到顶点，交接点传来温热和瘙痒，他不再停下，不断冲撞，释放最原始的本性。

不知从什么时候开始，他们之间的融合成为了一种不得不完成的仪式，伊万·布拉金斯基从不表露自己在这种事得到的满足，他更喜欢把这份满足归咎于对这个人的惩罚所得到的附属品，只不过这份附属品正好能取悦他，仅此而已。

他并不是生来对这种事就极为钟情，即便是婚后，圆房的次数也屈指可数，直到贝拉确认怀孕后便正式停了下来。商业婚姻本也没那么多情情爱爱可讲，正如大多数男人那般，他需要一位妻子，准确来说，是一位在事业和生活上支持自己的女人，为此，经过老维克多的推荐，他迎娶了自己完全不熟悉的贝拉。

“你并不爱我。”新婚当夜，他那位沉默寡言的妻子突然开口，整日下来保持着温和笑容的女人第一次在两人面前讨论这样严肃的话题，她直言不讳，令伊万十分意外。

“那你爱我吗？”伊万·布拉金斯基没有反驳，他并不介意在自己这位名义上的妻子面前坦露真心话，像他们这种关系，越是趁早表明立场，越是对双方都有利，“无论我是否爱你，我都能向你保证我会尽可能履行一个丈夫的职责。”

伊万记得那晚贝拉并没有立即回应这番话，只是神情庄重地注视着他，直到最后才移开视线，轻声道：“是吗？”他无法理解这个女人在想什么，事实上，他也并不打算花费经历去猜测她在想什么，没有感情基础的婚姻向来如此，他认为只要尽可能的在物质上满足对方就足够了。

小彼得的出生让伊万很惊喜，他决心让自己的儿子过上与自己不同的幸福童年，却被贝拉的自尽打破了所有的规划。

“你会对小彼得好的，对吗？”时至今日，伊万仍旧忘不掉贝拉离开人世前说的最后一句话，他心想这个女人怎么越来越敏感，嘴上随意答应着当然，虽然后来的通话结束得有些突然，但他并没有多想，转而投入工作中。

没过多久老维克多急匆匆闯进办公室，大声喊道：夫人跳楼了！

他愕然站起，赶忙回到家中，看到的只有趴在地上冰冷的尸体。所有人都无法理解贝拉为什么会如此想不开，这一切没有任何预兆，仿佛这位女主人只是突发奇想到地狱转一圈罢了。伊万想走上前抱起妻子，却被一旁孩子的哭声转移了视线，他从佣人怀中接过小彼得，望着地板上倒在血泊中的妻子，终是转过身安慰起孩子来。

葬礼举行后的每一个夜晚，他都会梦到贝拉静静地坐在床尾看着自己，他并没有感到恐惧，反而很想问她为什么要选择用跳楼的方式离开他——毕竟如果对方执意想要离婚，他也不会强行留下。再然后，为了摆脱这个没有答案的梦境，他开始和其他女人睡，释放自己无处宣泄的欲望。

今天的他没有太大的兴致，只要了王耀一次便走下床，自从多了这个“意外”之后，他接触女人的次数少了很多。这段时间来，王耀已经不会再假惺惺地对他哭诉，这种事，做着做着就习惯了，他发现王耀看着他的眼神中多了一丝麻木，即便纠缠于床上时还会发出喘息，但结束之后不再会像以前那般侧身躲在被窝里哭泣，他看着王耀颤动的肩头，更多的还是再度涌起欲望的火焰，他还是很少对同一个人在这么短的时间内要那么多次，这说明在这件事上他们还是十分契合的。

“你刚才说看到了什么？”想起最开始的那句话，伊万首先开口，王耀很少在他们做的时候说别的事，他难得感兴趣，便主动挑起了话题。王耀正起身捞起地上的睡袍往身上套，听到伊万这么一说，先是一愣，随后低头系好腰间的带子，摇头：“没什么特别的。”

“没什么特别的？”伊万重复了王耀的话。

“只是蝴蝶罢了。”

伊万皱眉，环顾四周，并没有看到王耀口中所说的蝴蝶，窗外的光辉洋洋洒洒地铺撒开来，贝拉生前很喜欢照看庭院里的花圃，大概是刚才有蝴蝶飞了进来，想到这他把目光转向正准备躺下的王耀，不知怎的，突然开口：“中午休息好了之后你和维克多出门。”做什么呢？伊万大脑难得一卡机，他看着王耀身上松松垮垮的睡袍，随意找了个站不住脚的借口：“出去买点新衣服，你看你现在一件像样的衣服都没有。”

王耀没有立即搭腔，只是疑惑地看着伊万，在他看来，有没有适合穿的衣服并没有意义，反正无论他穿了什么，大多都会被伊万粗暴地脱下，那么麻烦的话还不如穿得简单点，也能少了很多前戏。当然，他不敢多说什么，他感觉到伊万的心情不错，便也不想和这个人唱反调，低声答应一声后便躺下休息了。

伊万虽然说了让王耀和老维克多出门，实际上自己也跟着出去了。他让老维克多带王耀去挑选衣服，自己找了一个位置坐下，一边用手机查看文件，一边偶尔抬头望向王耀的方向，王耀正被店员们缠着脱不开身，或许是因为很久没和外人交流了，王耀显得有些不知所措。

每当被店员推荐各类衣服时，王耀总会习惯性地摆手，尴尬一笑，然后向老维克多投去求助的眼神。王耀本身的底子不错，很适合作为衣架子，一件件试下来都很不错，伊万看了一眼，头都不抬，只说：“可以，都买了吧。”他倒是很期待王耀能够穿着这些衣服躺在床上，或许今晚就可以试验一下。

“这位是您的朋友吧！可真大气啊！”收营员笑得花枝招展的，王耀笑了笑，并不打算解释，却不想伊万顺手接过递回来的银行卡，说：“我是他丈夫。”话音刚落，收营员的脸色瞬间变得不自然起来，王耀觉得耳根一烫，干脆直接低下头。

离开商店后，王耀偷偷打量着身侧的伊万，他越来越不懂这个男人究竟在想什么了，明明是如此厌恶他，却能这么坦然的在外边承认他们那本不该存在的错误身份。他再度回想起伊万冷漠的把结婚协议书扔到脸上的时候，忍不住惨烈一笑，下意识放慢步伐，让自己走在伊万身后。

“伊万......”他少有的，鼓足了勇气开口道：“我们的关系，可以改变吗？”他做好了被辱骂或者嘲讽的准备，紧紧闭上眼睛，不敢看前边的人。

然而什么回答都没有，他很是疑惑，抬起头，发现伊万只是站着紧盯着自己。

最终他没有得到任何答案，伊万已经转身离开，只留下他呆呆站在原地，看着他渐行渐远。

一切不过是妄想罢了。

王耀忍不住嘲笑自己的天真：他早就该认清现实啊。


End file.
